Familjen splittras, familjen förenas
by Boknord
Summary: Ni har säkert redan läst om min brors liv. Om ni inte har det, så för er, men om ni inte visste om det så har han en lillasyster. Det är jag. Mitt liv är dock ingen dans på rosor direkt. Ni kommer snart få höra om det. Jag tänker börja denna historien den där natten då min familj splittrades, den 31 oktober 1981
1. Familjen Splittras

Ni har säkert redan läst om min brors liv. Om ni inte har det, så för er, men om ni inte visste om det så har han en lillasyster. Det är jag. Mitt liv är dock ingen dans på rosor direkt. Ni kommer snart få höra om det. En liten sak bara, anledningen till varför ingen har hört talas om mig innan. Jag gillar inte att stå i centrum. Så där, jag verkar mest i skuggorna. Nu vet ni.

Våran berättelse börjar den 31 oktober 1981, dagen då min familj splittrades.

"James, vart är Harry?"

"Han är här ute" Lily gick ut i köket och såg på sin man och deras lille son. Han var en exakt kopia av sin far men med sin mors ögon.

"Han börjar bli stor" James log emot sin fru. "Vart är Amelia?"

"Köket" svarade Lily. Amelia var parets två månader gamla flicka som var lik sin mamma. Längre hann paret inte sitt samtal förrän en man var inne i hallen. Det var Lord Voldemort.

"Lily, ta Harry och spring! Det är han!" James försökte ta upp striden mot den mörka trollkarlen men lyckades inte och blev dödad. Mannen gick efter kvinnan på övervåningen men hon klarade sig inte heller. Pojken överlevde däremot, av någon anledning. Mannen som mördat föräldrarna flydde från huset. I köket låg flickan kvar och undrade när hennes mamma skulle komma med hennes mat. I sovrummet på övervåningen satt pojken i sängen och grät för att han mamma inte rörde på sig.

En man kom in i det förstörda huset, hämtade pojken och gick ut igen. På utsidan mötte han barnens gudfar.

"Ge mig Harry, jag är hans gudfar." sade unge Sirius Black. Hagrid sade nej. Pojken skulle till sin moster och morbror. Dumbledores order. Sirius såg de båda åka i väg på hans motorcykel när han kom och tänka på flickan, vart var hon. Sirius var en av de sju som kände till flickans existens. Sirius gick in i köket med en gång eftersom han visste att Lily brukade ge henne mat vid den här tiden. Och som han misstänkte så var flickan där inne.

"Jag är här sötnos, ingen annan är här." mumlade han då han lyfte upp den två månader gamla tösen i famnen.

"Vart ska jag ta dig?" Han kunde inte ta henne till sin lägenhet eftersom han visste att Peter kunde tänkas leta där om han fick veta att flickan levde. Peter hade aldrig tyckt om flickan och de få gånger han hållit i henne hade hon börjat gråta och skrika. Och Harry hade snabbt varit framme hos dem (Hur han kunnat vara så snabbt visste dem inte).

Sen kom han på vart han skulle ta flickan. Han tyckte inte om det men hade inget annat val. Om han inte tog henne dit skulle hon troligen dö och han kunde inte låta henne göra det.

"Kom Amelia, vi ska resa hem. Vi ska till Grimmaldiplan nummer 12."


	2. Grimmaldiplan nummer 12

Sirius tvekade en minut innan han, med Amelia på armen, höjde armen och knackade på ytterdörren till hans gamla barndomshem. Det hem han svurit att aldrig återvända till.

Dörren öppnades av familjen Blacks gamla husalf, Krake.

"Du, vad gör du här? Unge herr Black krossade sin mors hjärta när han rymde. Kunde han inte ha stannat borta?"

"Karke? Vem är det?" Sirius ryckte till då han hörde sin yngre bror tala.

"Regelus?" sade han. Hans bror kom fram till dörren.

"Sirius? Vad gör du här?" Regnet som hängt i luften över London hela den kvällen hade nu börjat falla.

"Jag behövde någonstans att gömma mig" svarade Sirius. Krake fnös.

"Inte här inte" muttrade han. Regelus såg skeptiskt ut.

"Du får tala med mor och far om det. De är i köket, följ mig" sade Regelus och visade in sin bror i huset.

De gick genom den långa mörka hallen, fram till dörren som ledde ner till köket och in i köket. Där satt deras föräldrar. Wulburga och Orion Black.

"Mor? Sirius är här" Regelus satte sig vid bordet och lämnade sin bror stående vid köksdörren med Amelia fortfarande i famnen. Sirius var förvånad att flickan inte hade börjat ge ifrån sig några ljud ännu. Hon var vaken, han kunde se hur hennes gröna ögon såg runt omkring köket och hon hade ett litet leende.

"Vad vill du här?" frågade hans mor och såg irriterad ut.

"Jag behövde någonstans att gömma mig." svarade Sirius.

"Kunde du inte varit hos den där Potter då?" frågade Orion. Sirius kände ett sting av sorg i sitt hjärta.

"Nej, det kunde jag inte. De dog i kväll" sade han med svag röst. De tre medlemmarna i familjen Black såg upp på de fjärde medlemmen.

"Dog? Men dem gick ju underjord." sade Regelus, som visste en del om saken eftersom dödsätarna talade om ämnet vitt och brett på deras möten.

"Vi blev förråda. Peter" svarade Sirius.

"Harry, deras son är hos deras moster och Peter kommer förstå att hon inte är död och komma efter henne och jag kan inte tillåta det, därför jag kom hit. Peter skulle aldrig leta efter oss här." tillade han snabbt.

"Vem skulle han leta efter?" frågade Orion.

"Amelia." svarade hans son och nu först såg hans familj flickan han hade i famnen. Mrs Black reste sig upp och gick fram till sin son. Flickan såg upp på kvinnan och log. Amelia sträckte ut en liten hand och mrs Black tog den, Amelia bet henne löst i handen och skrattade sedan.

"Hon verkar gilla dig." viskade Sirius.

"Kan jag få hålla henne?" frågade hans mamma. Sirius tvekade inte. Han sträckte över flickan och la henne i Wulburgas armar.

"Så kan vi stanna? Bara tills jag fått tag på Peter och fått honom betala för vad han har gjort" Sirius såg plågad ut. Hans mor log emot honom.

"Ni får stanna så länge ni vill."


	3. Besök

"Amelia, vakna nu" Amelia vände sig i sin gudfars famn, där hon tyckte om att sova eftersom hon inte drömde sina mardrömmar så länge han hade sina armar runt henne.

"Jag vill inte vakna, tass" mumlade hon och Sirius var tvungen att skratta. Hans smeknamn i skolan hade varit Tramptass men när Amelia väl hade börjat lära sig tala så kunde hon inte riktigt säga Tramptass så hon förkortade det till Tass.

"Du måste, sötnos" svarade han och reste sig upp från sängen. Dem hade delat på hans gamla pojkrum. Det var fullt med bilder av mugglar kvinnor (lätt klädda) och motorcyklar. Han hade gjort allt han kunnat för att irritera sina föräldrar men Amelia hade skrattat då hon kommit in i hans rum och när han försökt ta ner bilderna hade hon blivit ledsen. Hon tyckte att bilderna gjorde Sirius lite till den han var.

"Ni båda borde komma ner till köket. Mamma är på krigsstigen igen. Malfoys kommer" Regelus hade kommit in i sovrummet och log emot sin bror. Ända sedan dagen då Amelia kommit in i familjen Black hade de båda bröderna kommit varandra närmare igen, som de hade varit innan Sirius hade börjat på Hogwarts.

"Kommer Cissy och Draco idag?" Amelia satte sig upp i sängen. Regelus och Sirius skrattade. Flickan tyckte om när de båda kom. Hon brukade spöa Draco Malfoy i schack, det var deras far Orion som hade lärt flickan schack och såvida hon inte spelade emot Orion själv förlorade hon aldrig på det spelet.

"Ja, flicka lilla. Dem båda kommer, tillsammans med Lucius." sade mrs Black. Då hon klev in i rummet hoppade Amelia upp ur sängen och in i mrs Blacks famn.

"Måste Lucius komma?" frågade Amelia kvinnan hon betraktade som en fostermamma. De tre Blackmedlemmarna skrattade mjuk åt flickan.

"Tyvärr ja, det måste han." svarade Sirius och lämnade rummet tillsammans med sin yngre bror.

"Kom, det är dags att äta frukost." mrs Black lyfte upp flickan och gick ner med henne till köket.

Klockan ett ringde det på ytterdörren och Krake gick för att öppna. Utanför stod de tre medlemmarna ur familjen Malfoy stod där.

"Hej Krake" sade Narcissa och log mot husalfen.

"Miss Black" sade alfen förtjust.

"mrs Mafloy" rättade hennes make alfen med ett ansiktsuttryck som tydligt visade avsmak mot den lille alfen.

"Cissy!" Amelia sprang fram till kvinnan och kramade om henne.

"Hej gumman" svarade hon mjukt och svarade på kramen hon fick.

"Välkomna" mrs Black log emot sina gäster. Bredvid henne stod hennes man och bakom dessa båda stod deras söner. Men ingen utom Amelia, som nu släppt Cissy och vänt sig om mot Black familjen, såg att Sirius rodnade lätt.

"Krake, vi tar teet uppe i vardagsrummet" sade Orion till alfen som försvann ner till köket och dem andra gick en våning upp.


	4. Mr Malfoy åker ut med huvudet före

Amelia 4

"Amelia, vill du spela schak?" Draco såg på den unga flicka med en bedjande blick. Amelia log emot sin vän och hämtade brädet ifrån bordet där det alltid stod. Hon tog med det tillbaka till platsen vid den öppna spisen där Draco hade satt sig.

"Vitt eller svart?" Frågade hon.

"Jag har alltid svart." Svarade Draco. Flickan log och roterade brädet så de båda barnen fick sin önskade färg. De vuxna såg på de båda med glädje över att de kom bra överens, eller ja.. Nästan alla vuxna i alla fall. Mr Lucius Malfoy tyckte inte om att se Potter flickan komma överens med hans son så hon var dotter till en blodsförrädare och en smutsskalle. Han var arg hennes förmåga att redan vid hennes unga ålder visa tydliga tecken på stark magi.. Utan vare sig trollstav eller ord. Hon var inte ens tre år gammal ännu.

Lucius var även arg över det faktum att hon lyckats förändra hela den gamla familjen Black (som aldrig tyckt om smutsskallar) att sluta använda ordet smutsskallar och hon hade även fått Sirius familj att tycka om honom igen, även om han hade blivit borttagen från familjeträdet och rymt från familjen till Potters. Enligt Lucius var det en dålig sak.

"Min drottning tar din min så jag vann." Amelias röst avbröt hans tankar.

"Du använde inte ens ord ju." Sade Draco förbluffat.

"Behövs inte." Svarade hon.

SMACK!

Lucius hade gett flickan en rungande örfil för att ha vunnit för att hon hade fuskat (enligt hans mening). Detta resulterade i att mr Malfoy åkte ut från Grimmaldiplan nummer 12 med huvudet före.

"Och sätt aldrig din fot i mitt hus igen!" Sade mrs Black innan hon smällde igen dörren i Lucius Malfoys ansikte.


	5. Linneskåpet i köket

"Då fick man ut den där ur huset, nu ska vi ha lunch. Krake, vi äter i vardagsrummet. Lite smörgåsar bara." Sade mrs Black som, fortfarande stod vid ytterdörren med Amelia i famnen vände sig till husalfen som kommit upp från köket då mr Malfoy hade fört massa oväsen när de tre manliga medlemmarna i Blackfamiljen hade puttat denne ner för trappan.

"Naturligtvis, matmor." Alfen buggade sig och försvann ner för trappan igen.

"Amelia, älskling. Kan du hämta en filt till mig från skåpet i köket?" Amelia reste sig upp från Orions knä där hon suttit och sett på när fadern slog sin yngsta son i schack. Draco Malfoy satt och bläddrade i en gammal bok som han hittat tidigare. Vart Sirius och Narcissa var visste man inte.

Amelia skyndade ner för trappen och in i köket i källarvåningen. Krake var inte där.

*konstigt* tänkte flickan snabbt innan hon skyndade bort till linneföråddet.

Det var inte så märkvärdigt med det om man inte öppnat dörren. Man kunde inte tro att det var ungefär dubbel storlek på skåpet, jämfört med dörren. Man kunde inte heller veta hur bra ljudisolerat det var med tankar på alla lakan, filtar, dukar och andra tyger som fanns där inne. Men det skulle Amelia snart få reda på. Hur mycket användning det kan vara att ha ett ljudisolerat utrymme.

Flickan la en hand på dörrhandtaget och öppnade dörren. Hon gav till en flämtning, drog tag i en filt, vände sig om och sprang tillbaka mot vardagsrummet. Men innan hon hunnit fram till hallen hade hennes gudfar hunnit ifatt henne, lagt en hand på hennes axel, snurrat runt henne och log svagt.

"Amelia, du får inte berätta vad du såg. Inte för någon. Förstår du?" Sade han allvarligt. Flickan nickade, Sirius släppte henne och såg henne springa upp för trappan och in i vardagsrummet där hans mor tackade för filten.

Sirius stängde dörren till sitt sovrum och såg ut genom fönstret mittemot.

"Tror du hon är tyst?" Sade en röst ifrån hans säng.

"Ja, det tror jag." Svarade han och log. Sirius gick fram till sängen och satte sig ner med huvudet i händerna.

"Jag är så ledsen, om jag inte rymt så hade.."

"Det är inte ditt fel." Avbröts han och han kände en hand på sitt lår. Han såg upp i sin kusins bleka ansikte. Cissy eller Narcissa log emot honom.

"Du gjorde det du trodde var rätt."

"Men jag lämnade dig till honom.." Han spottade äcklat ut det sista ordet. "Han fick 'göra kvinna' av dig."

"Nej, det gjorde han inte." Cissy flyttade sin hand från hans lår till hans kind.

"Du gjorde." Viskade hon och tryckte sina läppar emot hans.

Vem var någonting sagt att familjen Black är en normal renblodig familj utan några fel och brister.

Eller det kanske är normalt för en två, snart tre år gammal flicka att hitta sin gudfar i ett linneskåp i köket, i hans gamla familjehem och kyssa sin kusin som har älskat honom och han henne sedan innan de började Hogwarts.

Amelia lärde sig den där dagen att ingen familj, hur mycket det ens försöker visa det, är perfekt.


	6. Mjukdjur, varulv, explotion

_Mörker. Det var allt som fanns runt omkring. Skrik ekade runt omkring, explosioner, steg, ett skratt som hon kände igen och en smärta så stark att det kändes som om hela hon stod i brand, en tyngd över benen, paniken som sakta spred sig, oförmågan att röra sig utan att det gör ont._

* * *

Amelia Lily Potter, 3 år gammal öppnade ögonen och såg upp i ett mjukdjurs gröna ansikte. Hon försökte sätta sig upp men utan resultat. En hand sträcktes ut från täcket, som någon lagt över henne. Handen drog mjukisdjuret närmare sig. En lukt hon kände igen, en lukt hon inte känt sedan hon vart två månader gammal.

*Måne* tänkte hon.

"Du är vaken." Amelia såg en man stå i dörren. Hon kände inte igen hans ärrade ansikte från början men snart skymtade en bild av ett något yngre ansikte förbi hennes trötta hjärna.

"Måne." Viskade hon. Remus Lupin kom fram till sängen, satte sig på en stol bredvid sängen (den han suttit/levt på de senaste två veckorna.. Han hade endast lämnat flickans sida för att besöka toaletten), han strök bort en hårslinga från det ansiktet som han älskat sedan första gången han såg det.

"Hur mår du, valpen?" Frågade varulven.

"Ont." Svarade hon lågt.

"Benet?" Frågade Remus plågat. Flickan nickade.

"Bra, miss Potter är vaken." Sade en annan röst och Remus kände igen Cornelius Fudge från ministeriet och Susan, botaren som hade tagit hand om Amelia de senaste två veckorna. Amelia såg skrämd ut.

"Det är okej, gumman." viskade Remus till henne och la en hand på hennes axel.

"Miss Potter, vad minns ni?" frågade Susan vänligt och gick fram till sängen för att undersöka flickas skadade vänster ben.

* * *

"_Grattis på födelsedagen, Amelia." Den nu tre år gamla flickan slog upp ögonen. Runt omkring henne stod hennes gudfar, Sirius, hans föräldrar och hans bror tillsammans med familjens husalf, Krake. Amelia satte sig upp och slog brett åt familjen Black då de började sjunga "Happy Birthday" för henne. När de slutat hade Krake gått iväg för att göra klart frukosten._

"_Klä på dig och kom ner i köket." sade Orion och log emot flickan som hans såg på som en dotter. Alla utom Sirius lämnade rummet för att ansluta sig till Krake._

"_Tass, du har väl inte gjort något fel?" frågade Amelia sin gudfar. Mannen som förstod vad flickan syftade på skakade på huvudet._

"_Jag har inte lämnat huset för att införskaffa dig en födelsedagspresent. Min mor gjorde det åt mig." svarade han. Det hade stått i tidningarna, strax efter att han tagit Amelia ifrån huset där föräldrarna dött, att hela landet sökte efter den farliga dödsätaren Black som trots ha kidnappat parets Potters dotter. Hur ministeriet hade fått reda på hennes födelse var ett mysterium eftersom de enda som kände till den (förutom hennes föräldrar och bror) var Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Petunia Durley och Albus Dumbledore._

"_Kom nu födelsedagsbarnet." sade Sirius och gick ut ur rummet och tävlade med henne ner till köket._

* * *

"_Titta, Tass." Amelia tryckte näsan emot en glasruta och log. Det var en bokhandel. Trots sin låga ålder älskade flickan, Sirius skyllde beteendet på sin vän Remus som alltid hade läst för flickan då han träffat henne._

"_Amelia, kom vi måste fortsätta." mrs Black hade alltid problem med att dra bort flickan från mugglarbokhandlar. Hennes son (i animagusform) hade inte samma problem. Han brukade morra lågt och stirra på flickan innan hon snabbt sprang bort till Orions sida. Hela familjen hade blivit övertalade av flickan, som var trött på att vara instäng att gå ut på mugglar Londons gator. Där skulle ju ministeriet aldrig leta efter en Black familjemedlem eftersom det var känt att alla Black hatade allt vad mugglare hette. Fast det hade nu förändrats, tack vare den lilla flickan som gick två steg framför familjen tillsammans med en stor, svart hund._

* * *

"_Sirius?" mrs Black såg sig om. Den svarta hunden hade försvunnit och hon fick inte flickan att lugna ner sig. Hennes make och andre son stod i närheten och letade._

"_Tass?" viskade Amelia då hon tyst grät vid sin fostermors sida. _

"_Du förådde Lily och James! Hur kunde du?!" hördes en röst längre fram på gatan. Amelia kände igen den. Hon hade varit rädd för rösten sedan hon hört den förta gången._

"_TASS!" Flickan sprang ifrån familjen Black för att komma fram till Sirius som stod längst bort på gatan med trollstaven framme. Mitt emot honom stod Peter Pettigrew. _

"_Amelia!" Hon hörde ropen bakom sig men brydde sig inte om dem. _

"_JAG SKULLE ALDRIG FÖRÅDDA LILY OCH JAMES!" röt hennes gudfar mot föräddaren. Amelia hade kommit fram till honom nu och stod precis bakom hans ben._

"_DU? Lever du?" Peter såg på flickan med lätt panik i blicken. _

"_Rör henne och du dör" väste Sirius och ställde sig beskyddand framför sin guddotter. Amelia märkte försent trollstaven bakom ryggen och nästa sak hon såg var mörker, skrik, ett skratt, vändjande över sjukhus och att en okänd lukt omgav henne innan hon svimmade av._

* * *

"Älsklng, vet du vart du är?" frågade Susan när flickan tystnat. Hon skakade på huvudet.

"Sankt Mungos Sjukhus" svarade Fudge. "Jag måste tillbaka till ministeriet, vi har massa papperarbete som måste bli klart." han lämnade rummet.

"Jag ska gå till mina andra pasienter, men meddela mig om ni behöver något." Susan lämnade även hon rummet. Remus satte igen då han rest sig upp under flickan redogörelse.

"Vart är Tass?" frågade hon.

"Åh, gumman. Han är i Azkaban." svarade varulven. Flickan gjorde en ansast att ställa sig upp men tappade balansen och skulle ramlat ner på golvet om det inte vore för en viss varulv.

"Du måste stanna i sängen så att skadan inte blir värre." Viskade han. Amelia såg ner på sitt vänstra smalben där en stor del saknades. Hon kunde se en liten bit av sklettet och sina senor. Hon rynckade på näsan.

"Explotionen orsakade det där. Sirius gjorde det." viskade varulven.

"Nej, han skulle aldrig skada mig. Råttan gjorde det." svarade Amelia lågt. Varulven såg plågad ut. "Sov nu istället."

"Hur länge?"

"Två veckor, du har legat i en sorts koma." blev svaret. Remus lämnade rummet för att gå på toaletten och flickan la sig ner och drog sitt nya mjukdjur, Petter närmare sig. Hon förstod att det var en försenad tre års present från hennes heders farbror Måntand. En två veckor försenad födelsedagspresent. En tår föll ner, långsamt för hennes kind. Explotionen hade ägt rum på hennes födelsedag. Om hon inte tvingat ut familjen Black den dagen så hade de aldrig hittat Peter och Sirius skulle inte varit i Azkaban nu. Hon kastade en blick på en tidning som låg på golvet.

**Dödsätarens Black arresterad! Mördade 12 mugglare och en trollkarl.**

13 augusti 1984

**Igår eftermiddag** hittade man (äntligen) dödsätaren/kidnapparen/mödaren Sirius Black på en gatan i mugglar London. Black mördade kallblodigt en gammal vän som kände till att han var medverkande i mordet på paret Potter för nu tre år sedan och kan ha känt till att ha kidnappat parets, då två månader gamla dotter.

Flickan råkade vara närvarande vid platsen och har nu blivit omhändertagen av ministeriet i väntan på att få komma till ett bra hem. Black blev skickad till Azkaban då bevisen emot honom var tydliga men tydligen så har hans familj andra åsiktet och håller på att försöka få ut honom. Vi kan bara hoppas att det inte kommer att gå. Vi har försökt nå familjen att ge en kommentar ifall de kände till vart Black höll flickan fången men de vägrar säga något…

Rita Skeeter

Nyutbilad jornalist för The Daliy Prohet

* * *

Artiklen fortsatte men Amelia ville inte läsa mera. Hon grät. Sirius skulle aldrig göra en sån sak. Det var det sista hon mindes innan hon somnade.


	7. Skrik, tårar, rädsla och barnhem

AN: Okej, ska bara påpeka att jag äger inga av karaktärerna/platserna/delar av storyn.

Jag vill bara tacka min vän som har lämnat kommentarer och säger att snart kommer min lånade lite omgjorda karaktär som jag fått låna av dig in. Borde bli nästa kapitel ^^

Nu fortsätter vi xD

* * *

"VAD MENAR DU MED ATT VI INTE FÅR TA MED OSS HENNE HEM?!" Walburgas röst hördes genom hela sjukhus korridoren. Remus Lupin stod bredvid och hoppades att han inte blev döv. Han hade väldigt känslig hörsel.

"Min bästa fru, med tanke på familjen histoira och sina söners val i live…" Fudge var en modig men korkad man som försökte över tala mrs Black om vad som var rätt för Amelia.

"MINA SÖNER GJORDE INGET FEL! SIRIUS SKULLE ALDRIG FÖRRÅDA SINA VÄNNER OCH HAN SKULLE ABSOLUT INTE SKADA AMELIA!" Orion la en arm på sin hustus arm, i ett försök att lugna ner henne.

"Sirius Black är en dödsätare och bevisen visar tydlig på motsatsen till dina påsåenden."

"Du hörde ju själv vad Amelia berättade om vad som hände." påpekade Remus för den blivande trolldomsministern.

"Det är tydligt att Black har förvirrat flickan till att tro på vad som hände. Antlingen det eller så ljuger hon." svarade Cornelius varulven men en tydlig tendes till avsmak i rösten.

"Amelia ljuger aldrig." sade Orion. Han avskydde när någon talade illa om hans flicka.

* * *

Inne i rummet, där gruppen stod utanför och samtalade låg Amelia och kramade sitt mjukdjur hårt. Hon ville inte höra på konversationen men hur kunde hon undgå att inte göra det.

*Dem har fel, Petter. Tass skulle aldrig skada mig* tänkte hon.

Det hade gått tre veckor sedan hon först hade vaknat och nu försökte botarna lära henne att gå på nytt. Botarna hade inte kunnat få den saknade biten på benet att växa tillbaka, då det varit svart konster som orsakat skadan. Hon hade istället fått en slags protes som skulle fungera som ett skydd för att såret inte skulle bli infekterat. De gångerna som de fått henne att stå så gjorde det ont, men botarna sade att det skulle göra mindre ont ju mer hon använde benet.

* * *

"… SINNESFÖRVIRRAD!" Orions röst avbröt hennes tankar. "OM DU PÅSTÅR ATT DEN FLICKAN DÄR INNE ÄR SINNESFÖRVIRRAD SÅ SKA JAG..!"

"SLUTA!" Amelia hade satt sig upp, tårarna strömmade ner för hennes kinder. Dörren öppnades och in kom Remus, Walburga, Orion och Fudge.

"Så hon är vaken igen." muttrade Cornelius. Remus satte sig på sängen framför flickan som slog armarna runt halsen på mannen.

"Jag är inte sinnesdörvirrad. Jag är inte det." mumlade hon emot hans bröstkorg. Varulven strök hennes över ryggen.

"Vi lämnar dem ifred." Orion förste ut de båda andra.

"Jag vet att du inte är sinnesförvirrad." mumlade Remus i flickans öra.

* * *

"Måntand, kan jag inte få bo med dig?" Remus suckade. Han hade redan haft den här konversationen med sin valp.

"Nej valpen, du vet att ministeriet aldrig går med på det. Du får bo på barnhemmet tills vi hittar ett hem där du är säker." svarade han och packade ner det sista av flickan saker i sin gamla skolväska som han hade gett henne.

"Men kan jag inte bo med Walburga då? Hon är ju ensam nu när det bara är hon och Krake kvar på Grimmaldiplan." Remus såg in i Amelias gröna ögon, dom som var så lika hennes mammas.

"Nej, ministeriet sade nej till det med." svarade han. "Jag lovar att hitta en familj till dig." Han lyfte ner henne från sängen och såg på när hon satte på sig ryggsäcken (han fick hjälpa henne lite då hon hade den åt fel håll) och tog Petter under armen.

"Färdig?" frågade han. Hon nickade och tog tag i hans hand med sin fria och tillsammans lämnade dem båda Sankt Mugons sjukhus efter att flickan varit inlag där den senaste en och en halv månaden. Remus hade fått i uppdrag att lämna flickan på barnhemmet. Något han inte ville göra egentligen då han istället velat ta hand om henne själv, så som han lovat Lily och James att göra men enligt Trolldomsministeriets lagar angående varulvar inte fick.

"Här är din säng, vännen. Vi äter om en halvtimme." Föreståndarinnan för barnhemmet log emot henne där hon satt på sin tilldelade säng och såg ut genom förstret.

*Skynda dig, Måntand. Jag vill inte vara hä* tänkte hon sorgset.

* * *

AN: Det är väldigt uppskattat att lämna kommentar :D


	8. Barnhem, gammal kärlek, barnhem, brev

AN: Jag äger ingenting av karaktärerna/platserna/delar av storyn. Det ända jag äger är Amelia Lily Potter.

Detta kapitlet är som ett tack till min underbara vän shhnobben som jag har lånat och gjort om karaktären "Emmy" av :)

* * *

"Du är den nya flickan va?" Frågade en flicka inte mycket äldre än Amelia.

"Låt henne vara, Emma." Fräste en annan. Hon såg ut att vara den äldsta flickan som bodde på barnhemmet.

"Hon kan la prata själv, Sarajevo?" Sade Emma. Den äldre flickan skakade bistert på huvudet.

"Var inte rädd för Emma. Hon är inte så farlig som hon ser ut." Amelia log emot henne, men bara väldigt svagt.

"Här, du ser ut att behöva den här." Sarajevo höll fram en näsduk till den rödhåriga flickan.

"Tack." Mumlade hon och tog emot henne. Amelia satt på sin säng med Petter i famnen och tårarna som föll ner för kinderna.

"Din vän har inte hittat en familj ännu va?" Frågade Sarajevo. Amelia skakade på huvudet. Det hade nu gått snart tre månader sedan Amelia kommit in på barnhemmet.

"Det är inte alltid som de hittar lämpliga familjer till oss, se på mig? Jag har bott här så länge jag kan minnas och jag är snart femton år." Sarajevo var den enda av barnen som faktiskt gick i skolan på dagarna. Alla anställa på barnhemmet hade tyckt om Sarajevo och hon blev uppfostrad till att ta hand om de yngre barnen och för att en dag få ta över som föreståndare.

"Men du är i alla fall inte sinnesförvirrad." Svarade Amelia sorgset.

"Det är inte du heller. Du är den enda här som jag vet alltid har talat sanning." Sarajevo log emot henne och skulle just säga något mera när Emma kom in springande i sovsalen.

"Det kommer en ny flicka!"

Amelia stod i ett av fönstren på andra våning. Korridoren var tom. De andra barnen var på våningen under för att hälsa den nya flickan välkommen. Amelia såg på kvinnan som nu lämnade området. Den nyas mamma som lämnat henne. Amelias faster.

"Amelia." Flickan med de gröna ögonen vände sig emot den anställda som hade med sig flickan. Hon hade svar långt hår, blekt hy, svarta ögon och såg ut att vara tre år gamla. Precis som Amelia.

"Kan du vara så snäll att visa Emmy runt? Hon får ta sängen bredvid dig." Den anställa lämnade de båda flickorna utan att vänta på svar.

"Hej, jag är Emmy." Sade den svarthåriga flickan. Amelia svarade inte utan gick in i sovsalen med Emmy bakom sig.

"Där är din säng. Varje gång klockan ringer två gånger är det mat, då den ringer en gång är det dags för dagen uppgifter." Sade Amelia och satte sig på sin säng utan att titta på Emmy.

"Du är Amelia Potter va?"

"Spelar det någon roll?"

"Vi är kusiner."

"Nej, det är vi inte!"

Amelia såg arg ut och stormade iväg från sovsalen just som Sarajevo kom in tillsammans med Emma.

"Bry dig inte om henne. Hon har alltid dåligt humör." Sade Emma till Emmy.

"Nej, hon vill bara bort härifrån." Svarade Sarajevo.

* * *

"Ser du, Narcissa?" Lucius slängde ner en tidning framför sin fru. På framsidan fanns en bild av hennes kusin. Cissy såg på tidningen med ett iskallt ansikte.

"Jag känner inte den mannen, om du ursäktar mig så ska jag gå och skriva ett brev till min faster." Sade hans fru och lämnade rummet för att gå till sitt sovrum på andra sidan herrgården.

Väl i att rum satte hon sig på sängen. En tår föll långsamt ner för hennes kind.

*Sirius, vad har du gjort?*

Hon mindes fortfarande alla de gånger de varit i hans rum på Grimmaldiplan, gömda för resten av familjen. De gånger de träffats i smyg på Hogwarts. Den gången då hon blev kär i sin kusin på riktigt. Under deras fjärde år på Hogwarts **(AN: jag vet att Cissy egentligen är äldre än Sirius, men inte i denna berättelse)**. Hon föll hårt för honom.

* * *

_"Tramptass, kommer du?" James såg på sin bäste vän._

_"Gå i förväg, jag kommer. Måste gå på toa." Svarade Sirius Black och gick iväg för att leta reda på toan. Men han hann inte längre än runt två hörn innan någon drog in honom i ett tomt klassrum._

_"Vem.." Ett finger tryckte lätt mot hans läppar för att tysta honom. Fingret byttes ut mot läppar. Mjuka, varma läppar. Rummet var mörkt så han kunde inte se vem det var som kysste honom. Sirius kände ett par armar runt hans nacke och han la armarna runt midjan på läpparnas ägare. Kyssen bröts och en viskning kom._

_"För en gångs skull är ryktet sant."_

_"Cissy?"_

_"Hej Sirius."_

_Sirius såg in i sin kusin ögon. Narcissa Black hade alltid varit vacker, den vackraste av de tre systrarna Black. Men han hade aldrig ens vågat drömma om att han skulle falla hårt för sin egen kusin (inte för att någon familj är perfekt, allra minst hans)._

_Han kände alltid en våg av känslor (som han tidigare inte kunnat sätta ord på) när någon kille närmade sig henne men nu visste han. Avundsjuka._

_"Jag tror att jag älskar dig." Cissys ord bröt hans tankar._

_"Jag tror det samma." Viskade Sirius och kysste henne igen._

* * *

Narcissa skrev inget brev den där dagen. Hon lämnade inte heller sängen. Hon bara grät och saknade sin älskade kusin.

* * *

"God Jul!" Amelia vaknade upp mitt under stojet av glada barn som ville fira jul. Mitt i allt liv har det ingen som hört henne skrika när hon återigen drömt sina mardrömmar. Hon förbannade sitt goda minne. Varje natt sedan föräldrarna dött hade flickan återupplevt dagen i sina drömmar och sedan ungefär ett halvår tillbaka hade hon drömt om dagen då hon träffat Peter igen.

"God jul" Emmys röst kom från sängen bredvid henne. Amelia svarade inte.

*Måntand, vart är du?* tänkte hon och drog Petter emot sin bröstkorg.

"Amelia, när du ätit klart vill föreståndarinna att du kommer till henne kontor." Sade en av de vänliga kvinnorna som arbetade på barnhemmet. Flickan nickade och fortsatte äta sin jul lunch.

"Undra vad hon vill?" Sade Emma till Sarajevo, Emmy och de andra flickorna som satt vid samma bord.

"Där är du, Amelia." Föreståndarinna log vänligt. Mannen mitt emot henne vände sig också och Amelia log brett emot honom.

"Hej valpen. God jul." Sade Remus Lupin.

"Då är det vara en underskrift där, precis så. Tack så mycket mr Lupin. Jag antar att du förklarar allt för vår Amelia och att ni hälsar på när ni vill." Föreståndarinnan lämnande kontoret. Amelia stod där förundrad över vad som hände.

"Är du redo för din julklapp, valpen?" Frågade Remus och satte sig på huk framför treåringen. Hon nickade.

"Packa dina saker och Petter." Sade varulven.

"Varför?" Frågar hon.

"För jag har adopterat dig precis." Amelia slängde sig om halsen på varulven och grät. Remus skrattade mjukt och la armarna runt ryggen på henne.

"Men ministeriet då?"

"De vågade inte säga emot Walburga, mig och en viss treåring." Svarade Remus.

Amelia stod vid grindarna och såg tillbaka mot barnhemmet. Alla barnen vinkade och skrek sina hej då till henne. Men Amelia såg bara på den svart håriga flickan på andra våningen.

"Remus, kan du hjälpa mig?" Frågade Amelia utan att ta blicken ifrån sin kusin.

"Vadå?"

"Kan du skriva ett brev till Severus Snape och berätta vart hans dotter finns?" Remus såg på flickan med en häpen min.

"Inget barn som har föräldrar i livet ska behöva bo här." Sade flickan och gick ut genom grindarna med Remus i handen och ett leende över läpparna.

* * *

En uggla knackade på köksfönstret. En uggla han inte kände igen. Han öppnade fönstret och ugglan susade in, släppte ner ett brev innan den flög ut igen.

Han tog upp brevet. Han kände igen handstilen men kunde inte placera den.

_'Du måste säker tro att detta är ett skämt, men jag skriver detta brev på begäran av en treårig flicka. Hon vill hälsa att din dotter finns på den här adressen..' Det var en adress till ett barnhem i London. '.. Hon vill hälsa att inget barn med föräldrar i livet ska behöva bo på ett sånt ställe. /Remus Lupin/Måntand och Amelia Potter.'_

Severus Snape log åt tanken på att sin gamla skolfiendes dotter hade tagit sig tid till att få varulven att skicka honom den här informationen om hans dotter som han inte sett mer än ett fotografi som hennes mor skickat strax efter födelsen för tre år sedan nu.

Snape lade ner brevet på köksbordet innan han tog på sig resmanteln och transfererade sig till barnhemmet. Det var trots allt en god jul även för honom.

* * *

AN: Som alltid är det uppskattat med kommentarer och Shhnobben, i fall du oroar dig, Amelia kommer inte alltid att vara otrevlig emot Emmy, förklaring kommer komma senare ;)


	9. Från hat till vänskap

AN: Först: Äger inte någonting som kommer från Harry Potter värld.

Sedan: Tack älskade vännen för dina kommentarer ;) Det värmer när du skriver till mig 3

Nu: Fortsätter vår berättelse.

* * *

Det var tyst på kyrkogården, som låg vid den lilla kyrkan på torget i Godrics Hollow. Torget var öde, solen på väg ner. Vid en grav nästan längst in satt en ensam skepnad. En flicka med rött hår och gröna ögon.

"Jag saknar er." Viskade flickan mot stenen framför henne.

"Vi är inte långt borta." Svarade en röst bredvid flickan. Hon vände på huvudet och såg in i likadana ögon som hon själv hade.

"Hej mamma." Lily Potter log emot sin dotter.

"Amelia." Flickan såg upp på sin pappa som stod bakom sin fru. Hon log emot honom.

Amelia Potter var en ovanlig tio åring på grund av den lilla detaljen. Hon kunde se döda, dem såg ut som spöken (an: tänk er scenen i skogen i sista filmen när Harry hittar uppståndelsestenen) och just därför ansåg man henne vara lite annorlunda eftersom att inte ens i trollkarlsvärlden var det normalt att se döda människor, som ingen annan verken kunde höra eller se.

"Du borde gå hem innan Remus blir orolig för dig." Sade Lily. Amelia nickade och lämnade föräldrarnas grav.

Väl ute på torget stannade hon och såg tillbaka mot kyrkogården. Hennes föräldrar stod kvar vid graven med ryggarna emot henne och hon var tvungen att le. Ända sedan hon flyttat till byn tillsammans med Remus så hade han berättar om sina unga år, alla skämt han och hans vänner gjorde, hur hennes föräldrar var. Hon älskade att höra berättelserna.

"Amelia!" Hon vände sig om och såg Olivia, en flicka från skolan.

"Har du träffat den nya eleven? Hon som började i våran klass idag?" Frågade hon. Amelia skakade på huvudet. Olivia och hennes gäng (dem var ungefär sju stycken) log. Veronika, Olivias högra hand drog fram en flicka med svart hår.

"Här är hon. Vi ska visa henne runt."

"Så bra, men jag måste gå hem nu. Remus blir orolig annars." Sade Amelia som inte såg på den nya flickan.

"Just det ja, du har ju inga föräldrar som blir orolig för dig." Skrattade Olivia.

Smack!

Amelia hade slagit till Olivia på kinden. Olivia hoppade på Amelia och de brottades runt på marken.

"Olivia! Amelia!" Hördes röster runt omkring dem men de båda flickorna brydde sig inte.

Amelia kände hur någon lyfte upp henne och hon såg att Olivia också blev upplyft.

"Håll ditt barn i styr, Maggie!" Röt Remus Lupin åt kvinnan som höll hårt i Olivia som fortfarande försökte komma åt Amelia. Den svarthåriga kvinnan som höll i henne såg rasande ut.

"Håll den där ifrån min dotter istället!" Svarade hon. "Titta vad hon gjort mot Olivas ansikte och hennes hår." Näsan blödde och stora hårtussar var utslitna, ögat på henne höll på att svullna upp. Amelia visste att hon såg bättre ut än Olivia. Man visste hur man skulle undvika att få några allvarliga skador i slagsmål om man bodde med en varulv.

"Hon började. Hon sade att jag inte hade några föräldrar som oroa sig för mig! Jag har det! De står där!" Amelia pekade emot kyrkan där hennes föräldrar stod.

"Tig flicka! Du är sinnesförvirrad! De är DÖDA! Döda kommer inte tillbaka!" Skrek Maggie.

"Du talar inte till Amelia så där!" Skrek Remus åt henne. Maggie ryckte tillbaka. Hon visste att man inte skulle reta upp en varulv, speciellt inte med en varulv som Remus, han skulle skydda flockens valp med sitt liv.

"Kom Amelia." Remus satte ner flickan, vände ryggen emot scenen och tillsammans med Amelia gick de båda hem till sitt hus som låg lite utanför byn.

Kvar på torget stod den nya flickan ensam kvar tillsammans med sina fosterföräldrar och såg på när alla lämnade dem där.

"Undra vad allt det där handlade om." Sade mannen.

"Ingen aning, men vi borde gå hem. Hon behöver sova. Det är ju skola imorgon. Kom älskling." Kvinnan och mannen började gå emot sitt hem. Flickan stod och såg efter Amelia.

"Vi ses i skolan imorgon, kusin." Viskade Emmy Snape.

* * *

"God morgon barn, vi har en ny elev i klassen. Olivia, du kan väl hjälpa henne att hitta och så ?" Olivia nickade när läraren log emot henne.

"Bra, och du min vän kan väl berätta lite om dig själv?"

"Jag har precis flyttat hit med mina fosterföräldrar" sade flickan och la sitt svarta hår, det som fallit ur hästsvansen bakom örat.

"Vart är dina riktiga föräldrar?" Frågade Veronica dumt. Amelia himlade med ögonen och såg ut genom fönstret.

"Nä, de lever båda två men mamma har gift sig med en man som inte tycker om mig och pappa arbetar på en internatskola större delen av året så jag bor med hans mammas kusins dotter och hennes man." Svarar flickan.

"Och ditt namn?" Frågade läraren.

"Emmy Helena Snape." Sade Emmy och såg när Amelia rykte till och spände sina gröna ögon i hennes svarta.

"Helena? Heter inte din faster det, Amelia?" Frågade en av pojkarna. Amelia svarade inte.

* * *

Klockan ringde och eleverna sprang ut på skolgården och Olivas gäng styrde stegen emot Amelia där hon satt och läste på en bänk.

"Hej Amelia, vart har du dina vänner?" Frågade en av flickorna. Emmy såg på henne med avsmak. Flickan påminde henne om Emma från barnhemmet.

"Jag tycker inte om människor och det vet du." Svarade Amelia uttråkat utan att ta ögonen från boken.

"Eller så är det för att du tror du ser 'döda' människor som du hellre pratar med." Svarade Olivia spydigt.

"Låt henne vara." Sade Emmy.

"Försvarar du henne? Hon är klassen tönt! Alla vet ju hur rädd hon är för oss.." Pang, Olivia och hennes vänner låg på marken.

"Du får inte använda magi!" Skrek en av dem och såg på Amelia.

"Som om jag bryr mig om regler." Väste Amelia och lämnade gruppen på marken. Emmy, som inte blivit slagen till marken sprang efter henne.

"Du är en häxa?"

"Ja, Veronica och Olivia är också det. Vi ska börja Hogwarts nästa år." Svarade Amelia kyligt.

"Varför hatar du mig? Du gjorde det redan när vi träffades på barn.."

"Tala inte om det stället!" Väste rödhåringen.

"Förlåt."

"Jag hatar inte dig, det är bara det att.."

"Ja?"

"Glöm det inget viktigt. Du kommer att behöva någon vettig person att prata med om du inte vill bli hjärntvättad av Olivia." Amelia log svagt emot flickan med det svarta håret och den gul bleka hyn.

"Vill du hjälpa mig?" Emmy besvarade leendet. Hon sträckte fram en hand emot Amelia som tog den.

"Visst, men jag tänker inte berätta varför jag betedde mig som jag gjorde."

"Hur visste du att jag tänkte det?"

"Din pappa lär mig oclumenering." Svarade flickan med en axelryckning.

"Så vad var det där med döda människor?" Emmy log emot sin kusin.

"Jag ser döda människor, som tillexempel mina föräldrar och din farfar." Svarade Amelia lätt. Emmy stirrade på henne.

"Häftigt, jag kan bara se in i framtiden." Svarade hon. Amelia skrattade.

"Det är coolt."

* * *

Resten av det året växte de båda kusinerna närmare varandra och blev nästan bästa vänner (Amelia ville inte byta ut Cedric Diggory från hans plats). Det var sällan man såg den ena utan den andra. Deras magi var stark och ingen av dem behövde egentligen börja på Hogwarts men ministeriet tvingade dem att börja (men det var nog mera för att ministeriet ville inte att det båda flickorna skulle ställa till med problem för ministeriet). Det var många som fann det svårt att tro att Severus Snapes dotter och James Potters dotter skulle bli så bra vänner när flickornas pappor hatade varandra så djupt.

Mirakel händer lite varje dag, vanliga små underverk.

* * *

AN: Som alltid, lämna gärna en kommentar ;)


	10. Diagongränden del 1 mötet

AN: Äger inte Harry Potter på något sätt, är inte kreativ nog att komma på e sådan bra bokserie ;)

* * *

_'Miss Potter, vi vill meddela dessa glada nyheter för er! Trolldomsministeriet har kommit fram till att du ska få glädjen att börja på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom! Cornelius Fudge, trolldomsministern fattade beslutet nu i eftermiddags och bad mig meddela er då han känner till min relation till dig och din familj. Jag hoppas att du får ett trevligt skolår och att du försöker hålla dig ifrån några problem!_

_Madam A. Bones!'_

Amelia la ner brevet på köksbordet och såg upp på Remus. Hon ville inte börja på skolan, hon behövde inte börja där. Hon kunde redan allt som man lärde sig på skolan. Till och med mer än vad många vuxna kunde. Den tioåriga (snart elva) flickan kunde mer om magi än vad självaste Dumbledore kunde (inte för att hon skröt med det) men inte ens rektorn själv kunde se döda människor och få dem tillbaka till liv.

"Så nu är det officiellt." Sade varulven och log emot sin valp som suckade.

"Vi får väl åka till Diagongränden då." Svarade hon.

"Emmy kanske möter oss där."

* * *

"Amelia, här är vi!" Uppe på trappan till banken stod hennes kusin med sina fosterföräldrar, hon bodde hos dem under skolåret då hennes pappa arbetade på Hogwarts som trolldryckslärare.

"Hej Emmy." Amelia slog armarna runt sin kusin.

"Remus, så trevligt att se dig." Mr Prins till varulven.

Det var Emmys fostermor som var släkt med hennes far med de hade tagit hennes flicknamn när de gift sig.

"Ska vi låta flickorna gå ensamma?" Sade kvinnan vid mr Prins sida.

"Vi kan gå och handla deras skoluniformer och de köper ingredienserna till trolldryckskonsten sedan möter vi dem vid bokhandel. Jag tänker inte låta Amelia gå in där utan mig. Annars köper hon väl upp hela butiken." Amelia räckte ut tungan åt sin förmyndare.

"Mitt bokberoende kommer från dig." Väste hon.

"Och vem säger det?" Mrs Prins log vänligt emot flickan med det röda håret.

"Tramptass." Svarade hon lätt innan hon drog med sig Emmy därifrån.

* * *

"Så vart ska vi gå?" Frågade Emmy då de gick förbi borde som sålde ingredienserna till trolldryckerna.

"Svartvändargränden." Svarade hennes kusin lätt.

"Jag får inte gå in där, inte ens med pappa." Svarade Emmy.

"Jag gick in där med familjen Black hela tiden, kom nu mesa inte." Amelia drog med sin kusin in i gränden. De kom fram till en av de större affärerna, Borgin & Burkes. Där stannade Amelia.

"Vad är det?" Frågade Emmy lågt.

"Lukta." Svarade Amelia. De båda flickorna hade välutvecklade luktsinnen och hörsel då de båda var animagusar.

"Det luktar.. ingenting." Svarade Emmy. Just då öppnades butiksdörren och en blond pojke kom ut, tätt följt av en blond man.

"Tyckte väl det luktade troll." Sade Amelia och såg upp på Lucius Malfoy. Han såg på flickan som om hon var nåt katten släpat in. "Kom Draco." Sade han och lämnade flickorna bakom sig.

"Amelia, vi går." Emmy försökte dra med sig sin kusin. Men just som hon skulle börja gå öppnades dörren på nytt och Amelia drog efter andan. En pojke på tolv år, med svart hår, glasögon, gröna mandelformade ögon och ett blixt ärr i pannan kom ut. Amelia drog sig in i skuggorna och tog med sig Emmy och gjorde tecken åt henne att vara tyst. Hon följde pojken med blicken och såg en häxa med en bricka med naglar på gå fram till honom.

"Kom." Väste hon och med Emmy i hällarna gick hon fram till pojken och häxan.

"Där är du, vi tappade bort oss. Vart är madam Black?" Sade Amelia och nästan slängde sig runt pojkens arm.

"M-M-madam Black?" Häxan såg förvånad ut.

"Ja, vår fostermor. Vi tappade bort henne här och sa att vi inte fick prata med någon." Hon drog ut på det sista ordet och skulle just fortsätta när någon lyfte upp henne, Emmy i en arm och drog med pojken med den andra armen.

"Vad gör ni tre här?" Sade en röst.

"Förlåt Hagrid, kom fel med flampulvret." Sade pojken.

"Det är okej Harry, men gör det inte igen. Ni två då?" Amelia och Emmy hade blivit nersatta på marken igen.

"Vi ville gå på upptäcktsfärd" svarade flickorna.

"Om ni ursäktar mig men jag måste hitta familjen Weasley nu."

"Du behöver inte leta länge Harry. Dem står där uppe." Hagrid pekade upp på trappan vid banken och Amelia ville sjunka genom marken där och då. För uppe på trappan stod en väldigt bekant figur.

"Vart i Merlins namn gick ni två?" Mrs Prins sprang fram till Emmy och kramade om henne. Amelia stod bakom Hagrid och ville inte se in i Remus ögon.

"Harry, tack och lov att du är okej." Arthur Weasley log emot pojken som log tillbaka.

"Vart hittade du honom?" Hans fru hade kommit fram nu med Emmys och Amelias vän Ginny i handen.

"Svartvändargränden." Svarade Hagrid.

"Emmy! Vad gjorde ni där?!" Mr Prins såg väldigt upprörd ut.

"Upptäcktsfärd." Mumlade Emmy.

"Inte det bästa stället för sånt, speciellt inte för barn." Sade Molly.

"Amelia, vad hände?" Remus satte sig på huk för att få flickan att se honom i ögonen. Hon vägrade.

"Amelia, vad är regel nummer två i en flock?" Amelia lyfte blicken och såg in i de bruna ögonen, väl medveten om att resten av gruppen också såg på dem. Hon avsydde uppmärksamheten.

"Lyd alltid din alfa." Mumlade hon.

"Och vem är alfan i flocken?"

"Du."

"Så vad hände?"

"Jag träffade Malfoy, han sa inget till mig, hotade en häxa, som hade en bricka med naglar på som pratade med Harry." Amelia såg hur Molly, mrs Prins och mrs Granger drog efter andan.

"Hur hotade du henne?"

"Jag sa att vi kommit bort från madam Black." Remus skrattade mjukt.

"Ingen skada sedd alltså. Men du går inte dit ensam igen." Sade han reste sig upp.

"Tack, Hagrid för att du hittade henne." Tillade han till halvjätten.

"Det är okej, Remus. Jag hoppas bara hon inte blir värre än vad ni fyra var på skolan. Hej då." Hagrid lämnade sällskapet. Amelia såg upp på pojken med de gröna ögonen. Han log emot henne.

"Vad det Amelia du hette?" Hon nickade.

"Ska du börja Hogwarts i år?" Den yngsta av sönerna i den rödhåriga familjen såg glad ut. Amelia svarade inte.

"Varför blev hon som en stum nu?" Mr Granger såg bekymrad ut.

"Hon är blyg. Ja, Ron hon ska börja i år" Svarade Remus.

"Vilket elevhem vill du gå i?" Harry log emot henne.

"Vet inte." Mumlade hon.

"Mitt namn är Harry. Harry Pot.."

"Jag vet." Svarade hon snabbt och kastade en blick omkring sig.

"Kan vi gå?" Viskade hon till Remus. Hon hade en känsla av att någon bevakade henne. Remus nickade.

"Ses vi hos bokhandel sedan, Remus?" Frågade Arthur.

"Ja, det gör vi. Kom valpen." Remus tog Amelias högra hand och gick emot trolldrycksboden.

* * *

Harrys pov

"Vem var hon?" Frågade han Ron.

"Amelia." Svarade hans bästa vän.

"Det sa hon ju. Men jag kände igen henne." Fortsatte Harry.

"Amelia är lika känd i trollkarlsvärlden som du är, men jag har inte kunnat lista ut varför. Böckerna nämner inte det. Alla har olika teorier." Sade Hermione.

"Vi kanske kan prata med henne sedan." Sade Ron och följde efter sin familj in på banken.

* * *

Amelia pov

"Det var Harry, Måntand." Viskade flickan till sin förmyndare när de kommit fram till affären.

"Jag såg det. Men du vet att du inte får berätta för honom. Ministeriet har förbjudit dig." Remus såg strängt på flickan.

"Men de har inte sagt något om att lämna ledtrådar så han själv får komma på och om han frågar rakt ut så kommer jag inte att kunna ljuga." Svarade Amelia och tog ner en flaska från en av hyllorna. Remus skrattade.

"Du hittar alltid kryphålen."

"Jag är trots allt uppfostrad bland marodörerna."

* * *

AN: Lämna gärna en kommentar ;)


	11. Diagongränden del 2 Flourish & Blotts

AN: Allt som känns bekant är inte mitt utan tillhör J.K. Rowling

* * *

Amelia och Remus kom fram till bokhandel ungefär en timme efter att de sagt adjö till familjen Weasley utanför banken.

"Varför är det så många människor här?" Undrade Amelia som höll Remus i armen för att inte tappa bort honom bland allt folk.

"På grund av den där skylten." Svarade varulven.

'Gyllenroy Lockman signerar sin självbiografi Mitt magiska jag idag kl. 12.30-16.30' läste Amelia på den nämnda skylten. Hon suckade.

"Jag hatar honom. Och nästan alla mina skolböcker är hans verk." Sade hon och kastade en blick på sin boklista som hon hade i sin fria hand.

"Seså valpen, försök att glädjas över att få gå in i en bokhandel." Retades Remus med sin valp. Amelia räckte ut tungan till honom.

"Då har vi faktiskt en chans att få träffa honom! Han har ju skrivit alla böckerna på vår boklista!" Skrek en röst inte så långt ifrån paret och Amelia lade märke till att det var Harry och hans vänner. Hon drog med sig Remus bort till dem.

"Hej Harry." Sade hon och log emot honom.

"Oh, hej Amelia." Svarade den unge trollkarlen.

"Letar ni efter Molly och Arthur?" Frågade Remus barnen. De nickade. "Kom då." Sade han och klämde sig in i butiken med de fyra barnen bakom sig.

"Amelia, gå med Harry till familjen Weasley så hämtar jag dina böcker." Sade han till flickan med det röda håret. Harry log emot henne och tog hennes hand i sin.

* * *

"Åh, där är ni, så bra. Hej vännen" sade hon först till sin son och hans vänner och sedan till Amelia. Emmy dök upp vid hennes sida.

"Var är Remus?" Frågade hon.

"Hämtar mina böcker. Han är rädd att jag råkar få med mig mer än dom jag ska ha." Amelia skrattade åt sin förmyndares beteende.

En man tog bilder som för the Daily Prophet klev över Rons fot.

"Flytta på dig, du där." Amelia morrade åt mannen. "Jag tar faktiskt bilder för the Daily Prophet." Tillade han som om han inte hört Amelia.

"Än sen då." Sade Ron som gned sin ömmade tår. Amelia såg hur Lockman tittade upp och hur hans blick föll på Harry och henne själv.

"Det kan väl inte vara Harry Potter och Amelia?" Utbrast han innan han grep tag i dem båda och släpade med sig dem långt fram. Fotografen brände av bilder.

"Ge honom ett stort vackert leende, barn. Vi tre tillsammans är minsann värda att hamna på förstasidan." Fotografen skulle just brända av fler bilder när hans kamera flög ut ur hans händer och in i en viss varulvs hand.

"Vet du inte om att man måste ha tillståndet av barnets förmyndare om man vill ha med bild på dem i en tidning?" Frågade han. Fotografen såg förvånad ut.

"Men dessa båda har ju inga förmyndare närvarande." Sade Lockman. "Så vitt jag vet är bor unge Harry här hos mugglare och Amelia bor med en .."

"Om du inte vet det så är JAG förmyndare för båda dessa barn och har inte gett mitt tillstånd till att låta publicera deras fotografi i en tidning." Fräste Remus åt författaren. Han höll fortfarande Amelia hårt om axlarna men Harry hade han släppt. Men Harry lämnade inte hans sida då han inte ville lämna den rödhåriga flickan själv hos mannen.

"Släpp valpen innan någon blir skadad." Sade Remus.

"Valp? Detta är en människa." Sade Lockman dumt. Amelia skrattade. "Jag kallas valpen. Mina föräldrar och min gudfar och min hedersfarbror såg redan när jag var liten att jag tyckte om vargar och varulvar så de kallade mig valpen." Sade hon.

"Varulvar? De är mörka varelser. Farliga." Amelia kände hur hennes irritation sakta byggdes upp.

"Varulvar är precis som vi är. De är bara farliga en natt i månaden, annars är dem som vem som helst. Visst, vissa är farliga även utan full månen men inte alla."

"Tig flicka, du har väl inte träffat en varulv. Inte som jag har i alla fall. Och ni kan läsa om det i min bok 'vandringar med varulvar'.."

"Som är helt falsk." Viskade Amelia. Hon slog bort Lockmans arm runt sina axlar innan hon tillsammans med Harry gick bort till Remus som gav tillbaka kameran till fotografen.

* * *

"Mina damer och herrar.. Vilket märkligt ögonblick det här är! Det perfekta ögonblicket för mig att komma med ett litet tillkännagivande som jag skjutit upp en tid! Jag har accepterat förfrågan om anställning som försvar mot svartkonster vid Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och tolldom." Folkmassan runt om kring hurrade och applåderade medan Amelia stönade.

"Ett helt år med en idiot." Viskade hon såpass högt att Harry hörde henne och skrattade.

Remus hade försvunnit i folkmassan igen och Amelia stod tillsammans med Harry, Ron, Ginny, Emmy och Hermione (hon fick fråga om hennes namn när ingen hade sagt det) när en röst bakom dem talade.

"Det där gillade du, va, Potter?" Draco Malfoy stod där med ett hånflina på läpparna.

"Den berömde Harry Potter kan inte ens gå in i en bokhandel utan att det blir förstasidesnytt."

Amelia lyssnade inte på samtalet utan läste på baksidan om en bok.

"Ron! Vad gör du? Det är ju rena cirkusen här inne, kom så går vi ut härifrån." Arthur hade kommit fram till barnen med tvillingarna bakom sig.

" Nej, men har man sett - är det inte Arthur Weasley?"

Amelia tittade inte upp från boken förrän hon hörde mr Malfoy förolämpa mr Weasley.

"Du borde ta tillbaka, Lucius." Sade hon och lade ner boken där hon hittat den.

"Lägg dig inte i det här, flicka." Väste den före detta dödsätaren till henne.

"Varför? Du förolämpade ju mina vänner?"

"Kan tänka mig att DU skulle vara vän med blodsförrädare och andra varelser.."

**BRAK!**

Lucius Malfoy flög baklänges in i bokhyllan bakom sig.

"Säg aldrig om det där! Annars ska leta upp den längsta trappan i hela Storbritannien och släppa upp dig för den för att sedan putta ner dig för den igen!" Skrek hon och just som mr Malfoy tog fram sin trollstav lyfte någon upp Amelia.

"Lugna ner dig. Och du tar bort den där från min valp." Sade Remus lugnt och såg på Lucius. Han satte ner flickan och ledde ut henne från bokhandel. Tio minuter senare mötte de hela familjen Weasley, Granger, Prins och Harry på den läckande kitteln.

"Varför sade du att du var min förmyndare, mr Lupin?" frågade Harry.

"För att skrämma upp honom lite. Och du såg väldigt obekväm ut där du stod så jag tänkte göra dig en tjänst. Om du tog illa upp ber jag om ursäkt." svarade mannen.

"Det gjorde jag inte, jag blev bara förvånad." Log Harry innan han vände sig bort från Remus för att gå och säga adjö till Amelia.

"Du skulle sett Malfoys ansikte. Han verkade rädd för dig." Utbrast Ron då han log emot Amelia. Hon svarade inte.

"Du ska nog åka hem och skrika av dig lite." Sade Emmy försiktigt och fick en mördande blick utav sin kusin. Remus skrattade åt sin valp innan han snabbt sade adjö till de andra och drog med sig Amelia ut i en gränd i mugglar London där han transfererade dem hem till sitt hus.

* * *

AN: Nästa kapitel är (äntligen) om Hogwarts ;) Och som alltid, lämna gärna en kommentar ^^


End file.
